CBI Secrets
by horsegirl1423
Summary: The CBI team go out for dinner and Jane dares everyone to tell their deepest, darkest secrets. Will they tell? Props to OnlySoAnHour for the idea. Rates T just in case. Will have Jisbon and RigsPelt.
1. Van Pelt

This is my first written fic! So go easy on me, please! Thanks to OnlySoAnHour for the idea for the story and her outstanding help during class!

(ps- OnlySoAnHour is writing the author's note right now… Woops!)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, face it people!

The whole team was out to dinner one night. They had just finished a case and Jane, of course, thought that they should celebrate, even though they solved cases all the time. It wasn't really a "special occasion" at all.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner. And just when Lisbon was going to thank Jane for taking them out to dinner, he smashed that idea with ten words.

"So, anyone have any secrets they want to tell me?" Jane asked suddenly.

Silence engulfed the table.

Finally, Cho said, "No, and even if I did have any secrets I wouldn't tell you,"

"Actually, yes. I do have something to tell you," Van Pelt said.

"Go on," prodded Jane.

"Well… um… I was a cheerleader in high school," said Van Pelt, a little too quickly. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You were a pompom girl?" asked Cho, surprised, with a hint of rare laughter.

"Oh, come on Van Pelt! That's not your secret," scolded Jane.

"Jane, she doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to!" Lisbon spoke for the first time since Jane had asked that _unusual_ question.

"Yeah, Jane. Leave her alone!" This was Rigsby, of course.

"Well, we all know Rigsby's secret," said Jane, a bit too knowingly.

"…What secret?" Rigsby, a little nervous. He didn't ever want _anyone _to know, especially the team.

"Oh, you know. _The_ secret," Jane said, slyly.

"Oh, _that_ secret. Yeah, well, thanks for reminding everyone," Rigsby said, relief slowly merging into annoyance.

"Anyways, back to Grace's secret," Jane said, "You were saying…"

"I was saying that I was a cheerleader, but that is not my secret," Van Pelt said.

"Well then what is?" asked Jane. It was really starting to bother him she kept avoiding the subject. He didn't think it could be that bad.

"Well" Grace began slowly, "My secret is… I cheated on an exam in college!" She started to speak faster until it was hard to hear what she was saying at the end of the sentence.

"Oh come on! That can't be your biggest secret! I think we have all cheated on a test of some sort," said Rigsby, for once eager to hear what she was really hiding.

"Well, you have cheated on a test of some sort" Cho said, a little annoyed. _She can be such a goodie-two-shoes sometimes!_ He thought.

"You are one of the people that pride themselves on not having cheated on a test, but the rest of us have, so it's not as much a secret to us as it is to you," remarked Jane.

"I've cheated on a test," Lisbon had remained very quiet through the whole conversation but now she spoke up. At least it wasn't as bad as her actual secret.

She was not sure how people would react when she told them her secret. _I could always tell them a lie_ she thought, but then she remembered that Jane was here and he could tell if you were lying.

In response to her small confession, Van Pelt smiled, assured. Rigsby's eyebrows shot up a little in surprise, and Cho remained silent… as Cho-like as he could get.

Jane glanced over at her from across the table and smiled his bright smile at her. Lisbon didn't know why he smiled, but Jane had his reasons. Lisbon couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well, I believe that cheating is a very bad sin. What if that was a very important test and the only reason I passed was because I cheated?" Van Pelt replied, ashamed of herself.

"The teacher would have told you if it was a major part of your grade and it is not likely that the only reason you passed was because you cheated. You are a very smart person, Grace." Rigsby said, then immediately thought over his last sentence. Grace? Was that crossing the line?

He didn't want to think about line crossing at the moment. He was too nervous about _his_ secret.

As if on cue, Jane called out, "Rigsby, my main man! Tell me," He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What do _you_ have to hide?"

Oh, this was going to be fun!

Like it? Review, please!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe…. I (OnlySoAnHour) have invaded the laptop! Evilness will prevail! *cough read my stories cough* jks :P


	2. Rigsby

**Author's Note: Sorry that I didn't update for such a long time but I had writers block. Also, sorry about the thing with OnlySoAnHour for the first chapter. She kinda stole my laptop during French so I couldn't exactly yell at her to give it back. Anyways, thanks for all the good reviews. Here is the second chapter. Sorry if it a bit OOC but it is my first fanfic as I said before. If you like Harry Potter you should check out a really good fic called 2nd Generation by nitaro48. Also I probably will not update for a while because I am going on a trip and there are no laptops allowed and then I am going on another trip but I will try to update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own The Mentalist or its characters.**

"Rigsby, my main man! Tell me," Jane raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What do _you_ have to hide?"

Rigsby was sweating. He was so worried about telling the people who were on his team his secret. They were his best, and only, friends… now. If they found out, would they still be his friends? _I wouldn't want to be my friend if I had lied like all the time_ thought Rigsby.

"Hello? Earth to Rigsby!" Jane was getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Well my secret is kinda stupid." Rigsby said, he was avoiding the question.

"Tell us. It is not like you were stupid enough to do something on a dare. Right?" Jane was teasing him.

"Umm. Well…Fine I will tell you me secret. My secret is that I joined CBI," He paused

"Yeah. That is probably why you are here." Cho was getting really impatient.

"Yeah. I joined CBI…on a dare." Rigsby said.

There was silence. Lisbon dropped her fork.

"What did you just say?" Lisbon asked.

"I believe that he just said he joined the CBI on a dare," This was Cho of course.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" asked Van Pelt.

"I didn't know how you would react. I thought that you would all hate me." explained Rigsby. "Do you guys hate me?"

"Why would we hate you? It is a little surprising that you joined on a dare but we don't hate you for being gullible." said Van Pelt.

Rigsby smiled. Of course Grace would be the first to forgive him. He looked up at her and she smiled back at him.

Jane, who had stayed silent this whole time now said, "Well, that was a surprise!"

"Not" muttered Cho.

"Cho, don't tease Rigsby. And besides, that is not his only secret. He also is in love with Van Pelt." said Jane.

Van Pelt blushed and Rigsby grew red in the face. Cho laughed. Lisbon stayed silent. Jane had a smile on his face that literally went to his ears. They could all tell that he was having the time of his life. Jane was having a good time listening to other peoples secrets but he didn't know what he was going to do when it was time to tell his secret. He was getting really nervous because every minute was getting closer to the time when he would tell them. He did not know how they would react. Of course, everyone was nervous because secrets were supposed to be embarrassing but Jane's secret wasn't embarrassing. It was…sad, scary and yes, it was embarrassing as well. It was a really big secret.

"Jane!" Lisbon said, "Earth to Jane!"

"What?" asked Jane.

"You kinda spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh, sorry. Lots of stuff on my mind lately"

"That's ok" Van Pelt was always the first to forgive anyone.

"Yeah well, ummm, where were we?" asked Jane

"Well you had just mentioned that Rigsby is in love with Van Pelt." Cho said, matter-a-factly.

"Ah, thank you Cho. Does everyone think we should move on from Rigsby or should we make him squirm?" Jane smirked and Rigsby's face got redder and not from embarrassment.

"I think we should move on. Making fun of Rigsby is not the only pastime. And besides Cho and Lisbon and Jane have not told their secrets yet." Can you guess who that was?

All of a sudden, Cho felt very uneasy. His secret was humiliating. _But it is not as bad as joining the CBI on a dare _thought Cho. These were his friends he was talking about.

"Well who is going to go first?" asked Jane

"I vote Cho" said Rigsby. He was getting back at Cho for making a fool of him.

"I vote Cho" Van Pelt.

"I vote Cho as well" Lisbon

"Okay, Cho. Spill." commanded Jane.

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Cho

**Author's Note: Ok, let me just start by saying that I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner but I was on vacation, then I was at camp, and then I got writers block, then school started and I was really busy and then to top it all off, my mom banned me from fanfiction because my marks were going down so I am writing in secret now. The good news is I am writing again now…as I sit in geography.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, would I be writing fanfiction?**

"Okay Cho. Spill", commanded Jane.

Cho looked around warily, inspecting everyone at the table as if they each had a third eye on their forehead. He then leaned back in his chair and simply said, "No."

"Come on, Cho!" Van Pelt pleaded. "It can't be that bad. Seriously, it's not like you did something horrendous like cheated on a test…" She started to go into a panic, and Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

"As long as you don't react like Van Pelt over there," Lisbon shot a thumb towards the junior agent, who was currently folding and refolding her cloth napkin like an OCD would. "We won't mock you."

Rigsby spoke up this time, his mouth full of food. "Come on, my man! Tell us!" Everyone looked revolted as Rigsby spoke.

"Chew, swallow, talk. It's not that hard." Jane commented with a smirk. He was joking, but Rigsby still looked offended.

"Fine." Cho said. "I'll tell you as long as you just shut the hell up already." The others turned their heads intently to Cho, who showed no expression. "I went to juvie."

Rigsby pointed his fork towards Cho. "Hey! You already told me-" He was cut off by Cho's glare. Rigsby shrunk back into his seat, not risking getting shot in the head by and angry man. Jane looked at Cho.

"Liar."

"It's true!" Cho said, anger evident in his voice. "I went to juvie!"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but you already told foodie over there. What is something we don't know."

"Not telling."

"Yes you are."

"Don't want to."

"You know you want to."

"You can't make me."

"I have Lisbon on my side."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"I love pasta." The attention turned to Rigsby, who then looked up at Jane and Cho. "Oh, was I interrupting a bickering fight?" No answer. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Yep." Lisbon said awkwardly. "So Cho. Just say it." There was no response. "Say it!"

Cho looked thoughtful for a moment, then started mouthing something as if adding onto Lisbons harsh request. "Oh no…" Van Pelt banged her head against the table. "You didn't, did you?"

Cho shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"You did!" She gasped, then started laughing uncontrollably. Rigsby then joined in because Van Pelt did.

"Explain, someone!" Lisbon demanded.

"I am not saying." said Cho.

"Fine if you won't, I will." Van Pelt replied.

"Cho here read the entire Twilight series and loved it." Van Pelt continued.

"Thanks a lot Van Pelt. That's the last time I tell you anything." mumbled Cho.

Jane was just watching at all this with a big smile on his face. Now he spoke up.

"Well that's good Cho. You are having a look at your inner teenage girl." he said.

"Ok are we done laughing at me. Can we please move on to something else?" asked Cho.

"Sure. Who's next?" said Jane.

Everyone looked at Lisbon.

**Well do you like it. Don't shoot me for the cliffie. Please please please review. If you have any ideas of what Lisbon's secret should be please PM me. Thanks.**


	4. PLEASE READ! AN!

I am so sorry that this is an AN. I was just going to let you guys know that I will not be updating this week because I have so many tests and such but next week I am having a surgery so I will have lots of time to write then. I am still thinking of ideas for Lisbon's secret but I already have Jane's secret planned out so if anybody has any idea's please let me know.


	5. Lisbon

AN: Well yesterday I had my surgery and I am still alive even though I look like a chipmunk. One side of my face is really puffy. It was really gross because I had so much gauze in my mouth and I was like drooling everywhere. Ok so that is my life right now and so here we are again with the new chapter of the story. I have a feeling that this is the longest chapter yet. I worked really hard on this. Thanks to nitaro48 and Tiva4evaxxx. Enjoy. Now…On with the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST… I am still trying to convince Bruno Heller to give it to me but he has yet to agree.

**Everyone looked at Lisbon. **

"**I don't really have any secrets." Lisbon said a little too quickly. **

"**No secrets my ass Lisbon." Jane said.**

"**Its okay boss. Its not like were judging you." Van Pelt said quietly. **

"**Yeah boss. We all told our secrets. Well except for Jane." said Rigsby. **

"**I think Jane should go first then. I am the boss after all." Lisbon said.**

"**I don't think so.," said Jane. "I came up with this 'game' so I am in charge." **

"**Fine my secret is that I meditate." said Lisbon. Rigsby smirked and Cho just stared at Lisbon. She was starting to feel like Jane was staring at her like he could see right though her.**

"**That is not your secret." Jane replied. **

"**Fine my real secret is that when I was in high school," she paused, took a deep breath then continued. "I had headgear. I had to wear it all the time, not just to sleep. Everyone laughed at me and I was the 'nerd' of the school." **_**Hopefully this will get Jane off my ass.**_** Lisbon thought to herself. **

**Everyone looked at Lisbon and Rigsby burst out laughing and Van Pelt giggled. Even Cho smiled. Jane snorted.**

"**That may be a secret of yours but it is definitely not bad enough," replied Jane. **

"**Oh come on! Damn it! What do you want me to say?" Lisbon was raising her voice. **

"**I want you to tell me your real secret," replied Jane. **

"**Come on Lisbon. It can't be **_**that**_** bad," said Rigsby.**

"**Oh yes it can be." Lisbon replied. Everyone just stared at her. Well, Jane was smirking at her. **

"**Just say it and get it over with." smirked Jane. "I will figure it out eventually."**

"**Fine but if you tell anybody about it I will kick your ass all the way to the moon." Lisbon said in a low voice. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and began.**

"**When I first joined the CBI, I was in Van Pelts place. I was the newbie. Any wrong move I made could have gotten me kicked out. After the first couple of cases, things started getting better. I started going up the ladder. I started closing a lot of cases. One day my boss called me into his office and told me that he was thinking of promoting me to team leader. He also told me that he was also looking at another agent, who shall remain anonymous, as well. He told me that it all depended on the next case we got. I started working really hard on this case because I really wanted that promotion." Lisbon stopped. **

"**Well go on boss." Van Pelt said.**

"**The next part is really hard. You guys better not tell anybody." Lisbon scowled. **

**Everyone nodded their heads. Jane had a curious expression on his face. Lisbon continued. **

"**I was really working on this case and I soon started to suspect this one person. I got a warrant to arrest them and take them in for interrogation. I interrogated them and I was going to let them go at the moment because it seemed like they were innocent but then I heard that the other agent was about to make an arrest so I charged the person I had arrested with the crime even though he was innocent. Then I changed the case file to make it look like I had arrested the right person. My boss saw the case file and thought that I had made the right arrest and promoted me. That is how I got to where I am today. You think cheating on a test is bad Van Pelt, well try arresting an innocent person." Lisbon looked down at her hands when she finished her story. **

**Rigsby choked on his food. Van Pelt's jaw dropped. Cho looked…well he looked like Cho. Jane was just staring at Lisbon. **

"**Well, well, well. Looks like Lisbon does have some secrets after all. Don't worry we are all sworn to secrecy at this table." said Jane.**

"**You happy now that you have got my secret Jane?" asked Lisbon. **

"**Actually I am very happy now that you mention it." Jane replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to use the rest room." **

**Jane started to get up but Lisbon pulled him back down.**

"**Where do you think your going, asshole?" Lisbon asked.**

"**I said I was going to the restroom," replied Jane.**

"**Oh no your not. You haven't told us your secret yet." Now it was Lisbon's turn to smirk. **

**Jane gulped.**

"**Ummmmm."**

Well there you have it. Don't shoot me for the cliffy. That is the longest chapter I have written yet. I have a feeling that the next one will be this length or longer. I think I will have it done before Christmas because I am so freaking bored of watching movies and such in my bed. If not oh well. Anyways, TTYL.


	6. SORRY PLEASE READ

I am really sorry for another AN so soon. I have some good news and some bad news. Good news first. I have a really good idea for Jane's secret. Hint: It has something to do with his wife. Bad news is that after that chapter I don't really know how to continue on with the story. If some people want to PM me I can tell you Jane's secret and then you can help me with some ideas on how to continue on with the story. Thank you guys so much.


End file.
